Uchiha and The Queen
by DoTheBartMan
Summary: There is a war in Tristain and strong Familars are needed, what happens if Louise summons the most Powerful Familar, what if Princess was present during the summoning and Louise's Familiar decided to go with her back to the capital in order to find a way back to his world. Rating may change ...REVIEW or Else...I'll cry and you'll feel bad


**I do NOT own the Familiar of Zero or Naruto, I do own this story and the characters I may add for Villain's.**

* * *

**Anyway this will be the second Familiar of Zero/? Only this time it will be Naruto. **

**I will update the most popular one.**

**this won't be like the anime, since I had my own plans **

**-_-_-Chapter one: the Strongest Familiar-_-_-**

* * *

A pink Haired Girl sits alone in her room preparing for the day ahead. She is known as Zero, for her lack of ability in the way of using Magic. She is constantly reminded by her Arch Rival Kirche Augusta Frederica Von Anhalt Zerbst, the most popular girl in school. After the first day where Louise was asked to perform a spell by a teacher who didn't know Louise nor her problem and the result ended in an explosion Louise had a confrontation in the hall with her rival.

_Flash back_

"_Nice work in class today, honestly I don't understand why they don't just expel you" Kirche said in a mocking tone while one of her friends laughed, the other wasn't interested at all._

"_I'm not being punished for what happened in class today" Louise replied nonchalantly._

"_What? Why?" Kirche asked shocked by the statement._

"_Because it was partially the teachers fault for insisting I do the spell despite the protests coming from the class" Louise replied and Kirche and her friend burst into tears from laughter. Louise felt her pride shatter from their reaction and snapped "So what if I can't do any spells!" She yelled startling the two laughing girls, "I bet I'll summon the greatest Familiar tomorrow! Like a…Dragon or a Griffon then we'll see who the Zero is" Louise stormed off to her room._

_End of Flash Back_

"Why did I have to say that" Louise said hugging her pillow crying lightly "If I don't summon something extraordinary tomorrow I'll be a laughing stock and Kirche will never let me live it down" Louise muffled into the pillow, knowing her pride as a noble was on the line she knew she could do it.

The next day came fast, all the second year students had gathered outside. A school tradition for the second years is for them to summon a familiar, even if there was a war going on. A few hours passed and all students had successfully summoned a Familiar. Many soldiers watched hoping to see a potential Familiar that would help them in the war, a blue haired girl had summoned a Dragon, so she may be called into the battle, Kirche summoned a Salamander but she was from a foreign land so she could choose to fight whereas most of the other students had no choice.

"Ok…is that all the students?" Mr Colbert asked looking at the group.

"No Zero hasn't summoned a Familiar yet" Kirche yelled pushing her into the center, "Come on Zero summon this spectacular Familiar you were talking about" She grinned.

"_Great…please let this work" _Louise thought holding her wand up "_My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe, my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call, I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear"_ Louise thought before she began "My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. Pentagon of the five elemental power, Heed my summoning... and bring forth...my familiar!"

**-_-_-Meanwhile-_-_-**

In a cave somewhere, surrounded by nothing but darkness a black haired Shinobi with bandages around his eyes, not too long ago he fought many strong foes, with the use of his bloodline he managed to kill almost all of them, but with the overuse he almost went blind. However with the aid of a man named Madara Uchiha he had his older brothers Eyes transplanted into his, this enabled him to unlock the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan.

"Tell me Sasuke…what do you plan on doing now?" A man wearing an Orange mask asked.

"I plan on finding Naruto…and I plan to kill him" Sasuke replied coldly, "The I will Erase the Hidden Leaf Village" The room filled with Evil as Sasuke's words of hate poured from his mouth.

"_He turned out perfect…now I will use him to weaken the nine tails Jinjuriki before sealing him" _The man in the orange mask thought. "_Then Kabuto can do what he wants because he will have out lived his usefulness for me"_

"_He thinks I'm just another pawn to be used in his war"_ Sasuke thought as he stood up "Shouldn't you be on your way to the battle field?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes I was just leaving" the man replied before he began to sink into the ground. "You should rest now and let your eyes recover" The man spoke before completely disappearing through the ground. He appeared in front of a large group a white creatures, they looked like a man who and been split down the middle. "White Zetsu, make sure Sasuke stays away from the battle field and from The 9 tails…I will try to capture him, I can tell Sasuke wants to kill him and you can't let that happen" The masked man Ordered.

"Very well" The White Zetsu replied before the masked man disappeared again.

Sasuke heard the conversation between the two and decided to kill Naruto before Madara could capture him. As he walked through the halls of the Cave with his eyes still bandaged up he began to hear a large group of White Zetsu forming in his path. "_Trying to stop me with these weaklings…I feel insulted"_

"Where are you going Sasuke?" one of the white Zetsu asked but Sasuke didn't answer "Sasuke?" The Zetsu wasn't expecting a massive purple arm to grab him "how can you see me with those bandages!"

"My Eyes…." Sasuke smirked "Can see just fine in the dark" He laughed revealing his the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan.

"!" The Zetsu is crushed by the massive purple hand, the Purple Hand Expanded to a massive body that surrounding Sasuke its Yellow eyes beamed through a Peak shaped mouth.

"This Power….i feel the Power of Itachi in these eyes" Sasuke said before laughing menacingly. He exited the Cave ruins caused by His Susanoo to see the world at war. "Geez I never would have guessed Naruto would be this popular" Sasuke said aloud to himself. "To bad your new found fame won't stop me killing you before I destroying the Leaf" Sasuke Laughed Menacingly**. **

"_**My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe, my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call, I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear"**_ a voice boomed into Sasuke's mind.

"What the?" Sasuke thought before a Green Orb appeared in front of him "_What's this?" _He thought drawing his Snake Blade Katana. He walked around the Orb to see it from all sides. "_Even my Sharingan can't make anything out of this"_ He touched the orb with the tip of his blade only for the orb to open grabbing his arm and starts to pull him into it. "Hey!... Let Go!" Sasuke yells to no avail as he is sucked into it.

Sasuke fell from the Sky into a unfamiliar world.

**-_-_-Meanwhile_-_-**

"My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. Pentagon of the five elemental powers, Heed my summoning... and bring forth...my familiar!" Louise said in a confident tone *BOOM!*. As the smoke cleared a figure stood in the center of the explosion. The Princess of Tristain Henrietta exited the school with the headmaster of the school.

"What happened out here" The Headmaster asked.

"The usual, Louise tried to do a spell only to have it end with an explosion" Kirche said and all the students laughed. Princess Henrietta looked sadden, she and Louise where childhood friends so seeing her oldest friend at the center of all the laughter hurt her but she knew she couldn't interfere.

When the smoke cleared everyone saw Louise indeed summoned something, wearing a grey high-collared short-sleeved shirt with a zipper, blue wrist warmers, He wore dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees, He also wore a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow. His Black hair where long spikes with some of it hanging over his forehead.

"_Where am I?" _Sasuke thought as he noticed all the eyes on him, "_Who are these people?" _

"A Human?" The Headmaster said baffled by this, he never heard of a human begin Summoned before.

"Zero Summoned a Commoner!" The students broke out into hysterics and Louise began to panic.

"I didn't mean to I swear." Louise said in a panic, "please let me try again Mr Colbert" Louise asked in a pleading way.

"I'm sorry Miss Vallière but it's against the rules" Mr Colbert replied "Once you summon something you must complete the pact" he said and a few students giggled.

"But…But" Louise sighed "Fine!" She yelled before approached the man she summoned "Be Honoured by the fact you are my Familiar" Louise said leaning up to Kiss Sasuke, she felt a cold sharp object touching her neck. She opened her eyes to see the man holding a sword at her throat.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke asked but she didn't respond,

"What are you saying?" Louise asked and Sasuke looked at her confused.

"_She can't understand me"_ Sasuke thought before sighing. "_Maybe the key is what she was doing before I stopped her" Sasuke_ sheathed his katana. "_I need Answers so I need to be understood"_

"That's better" Louise scoffed before gently placing her lips on his, he did nothing in reply except glare holes into the pink haired girl. She parted lips "Now you are my Familiar until your death"

"Or Yours" Sasuke replied in a cold dark tone. "Where am I" Sasuke asked his tone unchanged.

"You are in Tristain, to be my familiar" Louise replied nonchalantly.

"I didn't ask why!" Sasuke replied glaring at the girl. "How do I get back?" He asked.

Before Louise could answer a raid of men riding Dragons burst into view,

"Get the Princess!" One yelled as all the soldiers at the castle got between the invaders and Henrietta. Sasuke watched the battle as all the students ran into the school before they got killed, Louise also ran in not noticing her Familiar didn't follow. Suddenly Sasuke smirked and his gaze fell to the surrounded Princess who refused to abandon her men. "_if I kill all these Invaders I will have this princess in my pocket" _Sasuke noticed that the men Protecting the Princess where almost dead he strolled over to her casually stepping over the corpses of the deceased men. Henrietta looked at Sasuke confused; now the only thing between Her and the Invaders was Louise's Familiar.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" one of the men yelled as he prepared to snatch the Princess and fly off on his Dragon. He didn't expect to ram into Purple rib cage that formed around the Princess and the man in front of her. Suddenly the man is grabbed by a massive hand while another grabbed his dragon by the neck.

"It's a shame really" Sasuke sighed. "I had hoped to use my new power to kill Naruto but I suppose I can settle for you lot" Sasuke Grinned Showing his activated Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan "Let's see what my Eyes can really do" Sasuke said and using the arms to crush the man and Dragon. Henrietta watched on as her supposed saviour mercilessly killed the Attackers, she didn't know if she should be thank full or terrified.

Sasuke had used his Susanoo to kill all but the man who looked like the Captain.

"W-Wait I surrender!" The man said terrified falling to his knees, Sasuke walked up to him an smirked.

"So?" Sasuke said and speared the man through his chest with his Katana. He looked at Henrietta who stared wide eyed at him.

"But he surrendered…why did you" Henrietta is cut off by Sasuke who Chuckles.

"Why would I care if he surrendered or not… I killed these men because I felt like it" he said as he stopped laughing.

"Because you…felt like it" Henrietta said with a clear look at fear as Sasuke approached her, many of the students witnessed the carnage caused by Louise's Familiar.

"Tell me…what's stopping me from killing you, everyone inside and walking away?" Sasuke asked kneeing to meet her Eyes. She stared into his Sharingan, she felt fear in her heart, she could see the evil in his heart and the blackness etched into his soul.

"…Nothing" She replied in a oozing fear "There's nothing I could do to stop you but why would you waste your time killing without a challenge" Henrietta finished as she felt like she was shirking from his cold emotionless eyes.

"I wouldn't waste my time with you lot…the way I see it you owe me for saving your life" Sasuke smirks.

"Well what do you want" Henrietta asked Curiously, Sasuke offers her his hand to which she excepts.

"I'll let you know when I think of something" Sasuke replies, "I have no interest in being that pink Girls Familiar, I will join you on the trip back to your home." Sasuke Began, Louise felt like interrupting him but after what happened she was too afraid of him to look at him let alone speak with him. "In return for me safe guarding you there I want all records regarding how I was brought here" Sasuke demands.

"I don't really know if I can help you there" Henrietta replies and Sasuke chuckles.

"Well I could always do the alternative and carve a bloody path to the documents" Sasuke grins, "It's your choice Girl" Sasuke says looking for her name.

"Henrietta…Henrietta De Tristain" Henrietta replied, "And you are?"

"Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke says in an arrogant tone clearly proud of his Uchiha Heritage. "And Princess I would recommend my first choice because…you don't want me as an enemy" he offers his hand to which she takes.

"I've never heard a Name like that before" Henrietta says as her remaining guards approach.

"Princess, we must head for the capitol immediately" One of them said and Henrietta looked at Sasuke who nodded.

"Very well" Henrietta said before turning to the frightened Students "Forgive me for causing all of this" She bowed. "Hopefully this war will end soon" she said knowing it would most likely not.

"Familiar" Louise said approaching Sasuke "I grant you leave to serve her highness" She said in a ordering tone.

"Well I was going weather you wanted me to or not" Sasuke snorted heading for the big gates along with the queen.

"Zero are you really going to let him go?" Kirche said shocked, she didn't know if she should praise Louise for summoning a powerful familiar or scorn her for dismissing a very sexy guy.

"…to be honest…" Louise began slightly depressed "I don't think I could have stopped him" she admitted.

**-_-_-Meanwhile -_-_-**

Sasuke and Henrietta along with her damaged guard unit had be walking for an hour and most needed a break. This irritated Sasuke but managed to hide it.

"I can see why most of your men died" Sasuke said arrogantly loud enough so everyone could hear "If I was on my own I could have made it to the Capitol and back" he finished in the same arrogant tone.

"Then maybe you should take her highness and go on ahead" the Captain snorted.

"Good idea" Henrietta agreed which shocked her Guard unit.

"…" Sasuke said nothing but walked to the center of the opening and bit his thumb drawing some blood. "_I wanted to see if this would work so I guess no is as good at time as any" _ He Thought performing the necessary hand signs to perform a summon. When he pressed his hands to the ground a large hawk appeared out of a poof of smoke.

"What is this?" Henrietta asked Curiously, when Sasuke turned to face her she Blushed slightly.

"it's a summon" Sasuke began "Where I'm from you can sign a contract to any animal and summon them at will" he continued "Of course your only permitted to one contract, I own the Birds contract" he finished. "With this we'll get to the Capital faster" he said Picking Henrietta into his arms with ease and flying off on the eagle heading for the Capital.

** -_-_-Meanwhile-_-_-**

Back in the land of fire a few days had passed since Sasuke fell into a new world, but in his world the green orb had not disappeared and before it stood a blonde haired Shinobi.

"According to the white Zetsu" He began "Sasuke was pulled into this" he continued "So in order to save Sasuke I have to go through this thing" he grinned "Don't worry Sasuke…I'm coming for you"

* * *

**-_-_-The End-_-_-**

**I hope you liked it**

**Review if you think I should continue it**

**I dedicate this to my dog who died last Wednesday **


End file.
